mafiawikiaorg-20200216-history
Anthony Indelicato
Anthony Bruno Indelicato (born 1947), also known as "Bruno"," and “Whack-Whack" is a soldier with the Bonanno crime family in New York City. Biography Born in 1947, Anthony Indelicato was the son of Alphonse Indelicato, a powerful capo in the Bonanno family, and stepson of Mary Elizabeth McPhadden. Indelicato is a paternal nephew of Bonanno capo Joseph Bruno Indelicato, cousin to another Bonanno crime family capo. Indelicato is also a nephew of Gerard Indelicato, a former Special Assistant to Massachusetts governor Michael Dukakis. Indelicato wore thousand dollar Armani suits and silk ties and displayed himself as a movie mobster stereotype. Cocaine addiction Indelicato allegedly developed a cocaine dependency. The cocaine made him so paranoid that he was even suspicious of himself. On one occasion he even hassled Frank Lino's girlfriend Andrea Giovino and once broke into Frank's Florida home while she was asleep looking for cocaine. Frank Lino eventually became concerned about Anthony's increasingly erratic behavior. On a constant basis Indelicato would swing back and forth between fits. Indelicato would go through periods when he would go to a drug rehabilitation center and clean himself up where he could be the most handsome, charming man that anyone could meet and the next day a volatile angry irrational man. Frank Lino later informed his girlfriend Andrea Giovino that there had been several sit-downs involving the Gambino, Bonanno, Lucchese and Colombo crime families in New York City to discuss the situation. Indelicato was so volatile that he was ordering murders that the family believed were unnecessary and there were discussions as to murdering him. Galante murder In 1979, Anthony Indelicato participated in the murder of Bonanno boss Carmine Galante. With the official Bonanno boss Phillip Rastelli in prison, Galante had taken effective control of the family in the early 1970's. His ruthlessness and ambition created many enemies within the Bonanno family and in the other New York families. Galante refused to share any of the profits that he made from heroin trafficking. The Mafia Commission finally allowed several Bonanno capos to plot Galante's assassination. On July 12, 1979, Galante entered the "Joe and Mary Italian-American Restaurant" in Bushwick, Brooklyn for lunch. The gunmen murdered Galante at his table as he was eating lunch. As a reward for killing Galante, Indelicato was promoted to capo. Three capos murder After Galante's murder, a power struggle erupted between two factions of the Bonanno family. One faction included capos Dominick Napolitano and Joseph Massino, who were loyal to Rastelli. The second faction, which included Indelicato's father Alphonse Indelicato, Phillip Giaccone and Dominick Trinchera, wanted to murder the leaders of the Massino faction and assume power for themselves. After receiving permission from the Mafia Commission, Massino set up a plot to murder the rival captains first. On May 5, 1981, Alphonse Indelicato, Phillip Giaccone, and Dominick Trinchera were lured to a meeting at restaurant, where they were executed. Anthony Indelicato missed the meeting, possibly because he was abusing cocaine that day, and avoided death. The Bonanno's wanted Indelicato dead aswell, believing that he would try to get revenge for the murder of his father. Napolitano had ordered Donnie Brasco to murder Indelicato, though the hit was eventually called off. After the three capos murders, Alphonse's brother Joseph assumed control of his crew, which included Anthony Indelicato. At one point, Anthony Indelicato allegedly attempted to assassinate Gambino crime family boss John Gotti and Gambino mobster Angelo Ruggiero to avenge the death of his father. Gotti had assisted Massino in the murder of the three capos by disposing of the bodies. Indelicato allegedly drove alongside Gotti's car on the Van Wyck Expressway in the Bronx during a high speed chase and shot at him. However, Angelo Ruggiero, who was driving at the time, swerved in time to dodge the gunfire. Prison In 1986, Indelicato was convicted of the 1979 Carmine Galante murder during the historic Mafia Commission Trial. On November 19, 1986, he was sentenced to 40 years in prison. Soon after being sent to prison in Lewisburg, Pennsylvania, Indelicato met Cheyanne while she was visiting her incarcerated father. In 1992 Indelicato and Cheyanne were married at the federal prison in Terre Haute, Indiana. In 1998, Indelicato was released from prison and moved home with his wife to Howard Beach, Queens. Indelicato operated under Bonnano capo Vincent Basciano. During this period, he briefly returned to prison for violating parole by meeting with Bonanno mobsters. Santoro murder In 2001, Indelicato participated in the murder of Bonanno associate Frank Santoro. Vincent Basciano ordered Santoro's murder because he suspected Santoro of plotting to kidnap of one his sons. Santoro was shot to death while walking his dog in the Bronx by Basciano. Indelicato served as a driver. In 2007, Basciano was convicted of this murder. In February 2006, Indelicato was charged with murder and racketeering for the 2001 Santoro murder. In August 2008, Indelicato pleaded guilty to lesser charges and on December 16, 2008, was sentenced to 20 years in federal prison. As of July 2010, Indelicato is imprisoned at the Fort Dix Federal Correctional Institution FCI in New Jersey. His projected release date is July 20, 2023, when he would be 77 years old. There is also a Pending Decision for an earlier release because of a letter he was not aware of the government failed to disclose a letter which contained allegations against Dominick Cicale, the turncoat. Because he wasn't aware of the letter, Indelicato, said he made an unintelligent and involuntary decision to plead guilty to the conspiracy to murder Frank Santoro, the papers stated. Popular culture Indelicato is portrayed as "Bruno" in the 1997 movie Donnie Brasco by actor Brian Tarantina. Category:Bonnano Crime Family Category:Bonnano Crime Family Category:Sonny Red Crew Category:THe woods have eyes / Movie producer-director